Forgotten Season
by Han Jin Joo
Summary: Jin Joo an ordinary girl was saved by Han Jae Joong when she was almost knocked down by a car. Her life change as she knows him more and soon falls in love with him. Unfortunetely, he likes her friend and ask her for advise.What is she going to face this?
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Season

**Forgotten Season.**

**Season 1 **

The brown leaves fall to the ground as I walk along the road pavement. I walk towards a coffee shop and suddenly I saw Kim Jae Joong. OMG!! I rubbed my eyes and look again and there he is in the coffee shop drinking coffee and eating a cake. I cannot believe it. Kim Jae Joong, DBSK main vocal was right in front of my eyes. I fell in love with him since I saw him the first time. It was like love at first sight. How I dreamed of him, collected DBSK albums, listened and watched DBSK variety shows, dramas, programmes.

As I walk nearer towards the coffee shop, he suddenly got up aand started walking out f the shop. I quickly ran across the road and called out his name.

"Jae Joong oppa!"

He didn't turned back.

"Young Woong Jae Joong oppa!"

"MISS HAN JIN JOO!"

I woke up startled…I looked up and I could see my Science teacher staring at me with an angry face.

" Erm…Yes Miss. Hyo Rin?"

" What were you thinking of huh?! Fancy shouting Young Woong Jae Joong oppa like that!"

That was when I realize it was all a dream and I had shouted Jae Joong's name in the class.

Everybody started laughing.

" Err…sorry teacher. I was just, just, just…"

"Just what?!"

"Err…dreaming."

"DREAMING?! Dreaming while I'm teaching?! This girl really gets on my nerves!"

"Bian nae..Bian nae….I won't do it next time..I promise.." (smiles widely)

" Alright, I'll forgive you this time but the next time I catch you doing it, ypu know what's going to happen."

" Yes..I know teacher.(grins widely)


	2. Chapter 2

Season 2

**Season 2**

I ran home as soon as the school bell rang. I wanted to quickly go home so that I could listen to DBSK songs and update my blog on DBSK latest news and photos.

I quickly look out for cars and ran across the road when suddenly a car came from the corner of the road and was heading towards me.

I was so shocked I could not move or run. I just stood there like a frozen statue with my eyes all wide open.

Then when I thought I was going to be hit by that speeding car, someone pushed me to the side of the road. I fell and felt a sharp pain on my knee. When I looked, I saw my knees bleeding. I saw blood dripping from my elbows. And just when I was going to stand up, I fainted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a hospital and there was a guy talking to a nurse at the door.

I moved and tried to sit up and this hero of mine walked towards me and helped me sit up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Err…yeah I guess so. No broken arms or legs means okay right?" I said.

"Haha..you can still joke although you're hurt."

"Haha…what else can I do? Cry?"

"Well, no of course. You're a really cheerful and optimistic girl. Not many people are like that you know."

I just smile at him and suddenly I realize that I do not even know who this guy is and I'm talking to him as if he is my friend.

"Err…sorry but I actually just realize I don't know you..erm…who are you?" I asked.

"Oh..yea…I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Han Jae Joong. Well you remember the accident right? I was the one who saved you."

"OMG! Your name is HAN JAE JOONG?! (mumbles:So close to Kim Jae Joong my darling)Yeah…I remember. Err…thanks yea..well, I'm Jin Joo, Han Jin Joo. Where do you study?"

"Me? Oh…I'm studying at that school a few kilometers away from your school."

"Oh.. you mean the school with the blue roof and yellow wall?"

"Yeah..you're right!"(grins)

"I think I better get out of this hospital if I'm not hurt. I seriously need to go home. I got important things to do."

"What can be more important than your health huh?"

" KIM JAE JOONG!"(cover my mouth as that name slipped out of my mouth)

" WHAT?! KIM JAE JOONG? My name is Han Jae Joong if you have mistaken.

"I know. I don't mean you. I mean Kim Jae Joong. You know Kim Jae Joong, DBSK main vocal?"

"Well..yeah..of course I do! I 'm a fan of DBSK too!"

"Really?! OMG! That is so awesome!" I squeal.

"I really got to go now" I said.

"All right. I'll go call the doctor to ask if you can be discharged now.

"Kamsahammida!" I said grinning.

Soon he came back saying that the doctor said I had no major injuries and can go home now but rest for 2 days before going back to school.

After I changed to my clothes, I met him outside waiting for me.

"Hey, why are you still here?" I asked

"Duh..waiting for you…I'm being a kind soul to drive you home since your knee is hurt." he said.

I felt my cheeks turning red but quickly tries to cover it.

" Err..thanks..you are kind" as I whisper " just like my Kim Jae Joong"

"Err..what did you just said?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly.

After a 10 minutes drive, I reached my house. He got down and helped me out. Before leaving he gave me his number and I gave him mine. He asked me to give him a call anytime I needed help. I said okay and he drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 3

**Season 3**

As I closed the door, I thought of Han Jae Joong. I felt a slight feeling of happiness. I felt it was such a coincidence that his name is also Jae Joong and he is also a Cassiopeia. I felt that maybe it was fate that I met him. Maybe, just maybe.

I switched on my laptop and quickly looked for DBSK latest news & pictures. After I took 3 solid hours to finish blogging about DBSK news & pictures, I switched on my mp4 and listen to DBSK songs where I have all their songs in there. As I was listening to 'Crazy Love' by DBSK, I heard my hand phone ringing showing I just received a message.

As I open my phone, my eyes open widely as I saw it was a message from Han Jae Joong.

"Hey..are you okay?" he asked.

I replied back "Yeah, of course I'm okay. Hmm, what's your e-mail address?"

"" he replied back

I went over to my laptop and added him in MSN. After adding him, I said "hey, added you!"

We chat for quite some time about our interest, school and stuff. Suddenly he asked me something I did not expect him to ask.

"You know a girl name Jih Hye in your school?"

"What? Jih Hye? Yeah, she is my best friend. What's wrong?"

"Oh..i see." He said.

I noticed his voice changed and he sounded happier. I wonder why.

"Why?" I asked.

" Err..actually I had an eye on her for quite some time. I saw her for the first time when she came to my school to promote your school's concert ticket. I fell for her at first sight."

I was stunned. Suddenly I felt tears flowing rolling down my cheeks. Just then I realize that I actually had fallen for Han Jae Joong.


End file.
